Damon's Everlasting
by sueque
Summary: This is the story of Damon Haywood. A young vampire caught in the middle of love and danger. PLEASE NOTE: This is from the mind of Tina Folsom I merely created a couple characters! Also, this story contains violence and sexual content.
1. One

Damon was celebrating his 125th birthday and had all of his friends, or rather coworkers, there with him. He smiled as he peered around the room to see them all there: Samson, Zane, Amaury, Gabriel, yes, there were all there.  
His best friend, Oliver, came over and slapped him on the back, "One hundred years, man." Damon gave his friend a side hug and smiled.  
"Feels like forever," he smiled, as the room erupted in laughter. He could not have been happier, but there was something missing. There always seemed to be something missing.  
Oliver walked away only to return with a bottle of blood for his friend, "only the best," he smiled before disappearing. The large Scanguards office building was decorated in reds and blacks for the occasion. Damon wasn't sure whether he should laugh at the irony or not, but he knew well who was to blame. He made his way through the circle of his friends and made his way to the culprit.  
"You are too good to us," he said referring to himself and his coworkers.  
The woman's laughter filled the room and her bright smile shone. "Well, you have been amazing for Samson lately and this was the only way I could think to repay you," Delilah, Samson's mate smiled. She held a 7 month old baby on her hip and Damon smiled. He wanted what Delilah and Samson had, but after one hundred years he had no such luck. He would forever appear to be a "man whore". He often went to the "women of the night" to find comfort, which essentially meant getting himself off.  
"So, do you like it, or is it too much?" Samson asked, throwing Damon from his thoughts.  
He looked around at the balloons and streamers and smiled, "You're wife did a great job." He spoke the words and knew them to be true, but the sad smile that crossed his face told Samson otherwise.  
Samson clapped Damon on the back and gave his shoulder a light squeeze, "You sure you're alright?" Damon nodded. Of course he wasn't alright, but there was no way he would admit that to his boss and the owner of the company where he'd recently been hired. Samson nodded and walked off to join his wife.  
Again, Damon was left alone. He smiled when one of the only other single men walked over. "Hey Cain," Damon smiled.  
Cain clapped him on the back and leaned in to whisper, "Don't worry, we're going to see strippers later." He laughed a little, but Damon knew he wasn't lying. Damon would never tire of half naked women grinding against him. He smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all. "You, me, Blake, and Zander are gonna live it up when we're done with this shit." For some reason that Damon couldn't understand it upset him that Cain wasn't enjoying Delilah's party. He shook the thought off and smiled at his friend, but said nothing.  
As the party seemed to drag on, Damon was relieved when the final guest left leaving him with Cain, Blake, and Zander. He heard the thundering footsteps of his friends as they shot into his room, "Let's go see some sexy ladies!" Cain screamed as he jumped on his friend's back. The men hoot and hollered until they made it to Blake's F250. They climbed in and they were off.


	2. Two

She wasn't alright. She wanted to be, but she wasn't. As she walked down the shady streets of downtown she found herself staring intently at the cement with each step. She knew that heartbreaks would happen, but tonight was the anniversary of the death of her best friend as a child. Granted, that had been one hundred twenty five years ago, she still couldn't fathom the thought of him still being gone. She made a turn down the street she lived on and felt the rumble of the ground before she saw the truck as it pummeled into her.  
The collision sent her flying back onto the pavement. The pain she felt was like no other she had ever felt since the change. She could have sworn she wasn't supposed to feel pain like this anymore. "FUCK!" she screamed into the night air as the driver of the truck ran to her.  
"Shit, shit, shit," he said as she ran to her. "Are you alright?"  
"You just hit me with your fuckin' truck!" she said with a growl as she felt the twitch of her fangs about to break loose. She looked away from him, her eyes dark blue eyes now glowing red.  
"I am so sorry, I didn't see you."  
She laughed harshly, "Oh yeah, you missed the girl in the bright pink shirt?" she spat sarcastically. She felt the young man cringe. As the red in her eyes faded and she regained control she looked over at him. It was then that she realized he was not alone. He was with three vampires. He, was definitely not one though.  
"My reflexes aren't as good as theirs," he said quickly. He immediately slapped his hand over his mouth and looked at his friends. They all shrugged, seeing her aura clearly allowed them to know she was like them.  
As her gaze fell on the dark haired man with the pale blue eyes her mouth dried up and she had to physically tell herself to breathe, "Damon Haywood?" she managed to ask. The other three looked at the young man in shock.  
"You know her Damon?" Blake asked, with a seductive smile, "You should introduce us."  
She barely registered what the man was saying as she struggled to her feet. She hobbled her way over to him and reached for his face. Damon jerked away and her heart broke a little. "You don't recognize me, do you?"


	3. Three

Why did the girl in the street who had just been hit by Blake look familiar? He couldn't place it. He knew he had seen her before. He pin straight blonde hair hung past her shoulders and despite the cuts and bruises on her face, he could tell she usually had flawless skin. Her blue eyes shone up at him. She was beautiful. She looked to be about 25, his age. Fuck, how did he know this girl. "I'm sorry," he said as he shook his head slightly.  
She gave him a sad smile that melted his heart. She held her hand out, "Emma Bradford," she said, wiping the blood from her face.  
"Holy fuck," he accidentally said aloud. A smile spread across his face as he engulfed her in a hug. "Emma, I can't believe it's you! It's been one hundred twenty five years." The smile could not be wiped off his face and she giggled.  
"I'm a little hurt you didn't notice me!" she joked.  
Damon laughed and hugged her again. The memories of her came flooding back seemingly all at once...  
_His family had never had much money and always seemed to have "just enough". The Haywood family lived in a small two bedroom apartment with one other family, the Bradfords, in the Whitechapel district of London. They had moved in when Damon was just five years old and he didn't remember much of those first few years. He just remembers playing quoits with his brother, Michael. It was the only toy they had and his brother was his only companion besides his mother. His father had left them three years ago when Michael was born. His mother struggled to put food on the table and Drake would find out, years later, she was a prostitute. _  
_ As The Haywoods struggled to survive, the Bradfords had their third and final child, a baby girl. Mrs. Haywood would deliver the baby and that would be the last time Mrs. Bradford would see her husband. _  
_ Emma and Michael grew up together, being Damon was a little older, he didn't see much of them. Damon would go out and roam the streets with his friends while Michael and Emma would play games._  
_ When Emma turned twelve she began to do the work around the apartment: cleaning, preparing dinner, and anything else she could do to help. When she was fifteen Damon saw very little of her. She was rarely home and he never figured out why. He just assumed she was out with friends or had started dating. _  
_ Damon sat at home one night when a gentlemen came to the door. As Damon went to open the door he passed Emma in the kitchen, "I've got it," was all he said. As he opened the door slightly the man stormed past him with incredible strength. Damon was a very fit young man and the fact htat this man was able to overpower him infuriated him. _  
_ The man went directly to Emma, "You little whore," he spat as he threw Emma against the wall. Her scream ran straight through Damon and immediately he ran to her. His blood boiling he stared at the man and ran to him. The man smacked Damon and he fell to the ground. As the man focused his attack on Emma, Damon placed a kick to the man's groin and the man turned to him. His eyes were glowing red, fangs extended from his mouth, and claws formed on his hands. It was at this point that Damon knew he was a dead man._

Damon shook the thought from his head. He didn't want to think any more about that night. "Emma, I can't believe it's really you." She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her body seemed to catch up with the rest of her. She had curves in all the right places and Damon found himself salivating over her. He wanted to see that body writhe under him and he gave her the most intense orgasm she had ever felt. He felt the itch of his fangs and immediately changed his thoughts.  
"We need to catch up. What are you up to now?" Damon said, staring into Emma's eyes.  
Damon had totally forgotten his friends were there until he heard Cain clear his throat. He looked over at them and smiled, "You guys don't mind, do you? You guys go on ahead." Cain and the others shrugged. They just wanted to see some tits.  
"You sure, man?" Zander asked.  
Blake seemed to be the only one who remotely understood, "Dude, he's sure." Blake looked at Emma's body a little too long for Damon's liking and found himself moving in front of Emma to block Blake's view. Cain was the only one who seemed to notice, but just gave Damon a small smirk.  
"Well, if you're friends don't mind. I wouldn't want to take you away from your friends."  
"We don't mind," Cain said, speaking for all of them. The other two looked at him, but Cain paid them no mind. "We'll catch ya back at the house," he added. Damon nodded.  
As his three friends moved to the truck, he peered over at Emma. "Are you sure you're alright? You're not healing very quickly." Without even thinking he bit into his wrist and broke the vein for her to feed from. It was the only way for her to heal quickly. She didn't hesitate to take his blood. He assumed she was in quite a bit of pain, otherwise she would have fought him.


	4. Four

Emma greedily sucked at the vein. Her pain was dying down. She usually wouldn't have taken blood from anyone, but she was in desperate need. She felt herself react strangely to Damon's blood. She felt her muscles tighten and the feeling of excitement coarse through her. What the hell was this? All of the sudden, she needed him closer, she needed to touch him. She snaked her arm around his body and pulled him into her. He emitted a small moan and she licked the wound, closing it immediately.  
The desire in his eyes reflected hers. She had never felt this close to man. Not since she was human, anyway. She immediately looked away. She passed her feelings off as relief for seeing Damon well after so long, but she knew that wasn't really it.  
She cleared her throat and licked her lips. "Um, where would you like to go? I would offer my place, but it's kind of a mess."  
"We can go to mine," he said a bit too quickly, "I live with Cain, Blake, and Zander, but they will be out for the majority of the night," he said. When he looked up at her and saw she was looking at the ground he quickly adjusted his aching erection. She did catch a small glimpse of the outline through his pants and realized her panties were a little wet for him.  
"That sounds good" she said, hoping she didn't sound too nervous. She knew what she wanted to do at his house. She wanted to tear his clothes off and ride him until he burst inside of her.  
"I only live about a block. We can walk," he said with a smile as he led the way. They were silent for a moment and Emma forced herself not to think about how much she wanted Damon. She knew it was the aftermath of the blood, but she didn't seem to care. All she wanted was him, naked, thrusting into her as she screamed in ecstasy.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, looking over at her. Fuck, he had seen her reaction to him.  
Her face heated with embarrassment, "I was just thinking of the last time we saw one another," she said. It wasn't what she was thinking, but it was not a good time and she would do anything to change the subject.  
He looked away sadly, "That was the night I was changed." He hadn't told anyone about how his change went, but Emma was one of the last people to see him as a human.  
She nodded sadly, "I figured. I had to live five years thinking you were dead and that vampire drained you and took your body with him," tears formed in her eyes and she found herself getting choked up. "It was my fault."


End file.
